Honestly Potter?
by triancy
Summary: Lily comes to a realization. But will James believe her? My first fan fiction.


Ever since the beginning of seventh year he's changed. He became headboy, and against popular belief he is managing it perfectly. He's even stopped asking me out. And now I have a problem. He's become so mature that I can't help but be his friend. Now me and my three best friends are almost always hanging out with the Marauders. I would consider me and him to be very close friends.

Who you might be asking, am I talking about; James freaking Potter.

I am interrupted from my thoughts when he walks into our common room. As fellow heads James and I have our own common room. Which I honestly don't mind. He has his school robes on, and his hair is wild from just waking up. I look at the time and see I better head down to breakfast. So together, James and I walk to the great hall. We don't say anything but the silence isn't awkward. It never is with James. We join our friends at the Gryffindor table.

I zone out and think of James and mine friendship over the last year. He really has smartened up. Even if he does still mess up his hair every ten seconds. Must be a habit. Though it is pretty cute. And there I go again! For some reason my brain insists James is cute. I'm starting to find it harder to deny. I find it rather odd how only this year did I notice how Beautiful is deep hazel eyes are. Or how whenever he smiles it's so honest and true you cant help but smile back. I am even starting to love his personality.

Oh no! I am not starting to love James! No way! Though now that I think about it, what was so bad about him? I can't come up with an answer to that.

"You alright there Lils?" James asks worriedly. I can't help but smile.

"Course. Just thinking." He flashes me a wide smile before continuing eating. That's when it hit me. I was so blind. How could I not see it sooner.

I was in love with him. It was as simple as that.

I gasp, eyes wide in shock and stand up quickly. I see my friends all look at me. But i just walk away, needing some time along. This could not be happening. But somehow I knew it was a good thing. I don't hear James following behind me till I get to my destination; the willow tree that the Marauders and my friends always sit under. I spin around at the sound of his footsteps. Great. Just who I totally, no sarcasm intended, wanted to see. Not.

"You sure you're fine?" He asks me quietly. I sigh.

"Look James, I appreciate your concern. But i really need some time alone." I say as kindly as I can. I don't look him in the eye. I'm afraid of what I might do. I don't think I'm ready to go into a relationship with him yet. But I have no choice when he gently lifts my chin with his hand. Now staring directly in the eyes. I now see why every girl is in love with him. Just the thought of him with another girl makes me oh so angry.

So when he asks me, "Hey, what's wrong?" I screw all caution and tell him the truth. I don't even bother to think what if he doesn't like me anymore. I don't hesitate.

"James, I know we just became friends and everything. But there's something I reckon I should tell you. I just want you to react honestly." I say quickly. He looks like he's about to interrupt but I silence him with a glare. "James, I love you."

I honestly wouldn't sell the look on his face for a million galleons. The first expression is extreme confusion. Closely followed by a look of pure joy. But not before disbelief overcomes. And not the happy kind. No, i mean he seriously didn't believe me. So I do what any girl would do. I leaned towards him. Right before our lips make contact he seems to come back to reality. When he catches on what I'm about to do he responds eagerly.

Our lips make contact. It's a soft kiss. But it's like nothing else on the world mattered. I was as content as could be. After a few moments we pulled away but our faces remained inches from each other. He looked so happy yet so confused. I figured I should help him out.

"No James, I wasn't joking or lying. I am dead serious. I honestly don't know when it happened but I've come to realize I am completely in love with you." I pause to give him a chance to intervene. when he doesn't I glare. "Now it would really help if you answered." i say impatiently.

He makes a few attempts at speech before finally stuttering, "I-I lo-love you t-too." he takes a deep breath before continuing. "Actually you have no idea how much I love you. Gosh Lily, I've been waiting for this day ever since I met you. I love you so much." He smiles gently.

"So, Evans. Will you go out with me?" He looks so hopeful. Yet somehow he looks as though he's expecting me to turn him down. Though I haven't the slightest idea why, since i just admitted my love for him. When i don't answer right away he looks away, as though I've already said no. I sigh loudly.

"Honestly Potter. You'd think the fact that I just said I loved you would've answered that question." He looks at me eyes wide. I continue, "Of course I will!" He smiled so hugely I honestly fear his face will tear apart. He picks me up by the waist and spins me. I laugh loudly. He pulls me in for another kiss, hesitantly. I respond enthusiastically. After a good long kiss we walk up to the castle holding hands.

When we get there most people are still eating. Which is shocking for me. It feels like years have passed. As soon as someone spots us holding hands, they gasp. Which brings about more people staring. Until eventually everyone was looking at the head boy and girl who stood frozen in the doorway. Just to clear everything up I look up to James, lean in and kiss him.

That's when the applause begins. Every person, excluding the Slytherins, were yelling and clapping. James and I both turn red and find our seats. They responses from our friends are comical. While some claim to have seen it coming, others were completely shocked. I couldn't help but beam the rest of the day. Even though there was a war coming, I knew James and I would last until the day we died.


End file.
